


all tied up

by perpetvo



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Bottom Henry, M/M, No Angst, Top Alex, and mutual respect, attempt at bondage, attempt at kinky sex turns soft and comforting, bondage related panic, do not get me wrong, it’s not angsty, just good communication, no angst in my projection porn thank u very much, they do fuck, they try to get ~freaky~ but it is not to be, this is a midnight i-wish-someone-loved-me project, unbetad, very brief moment of panic, very short though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetvo/pseuds/perpetvo
Summary: Henry suggests Alex tie him up- but it doesn’t work out how they imagine. Henry receives some good comforting loving and Alex is the amazing supportive respectful king we know him to be
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	all tied up

**Author's Note:**

> heed the tags - this is not my finest work but i felt the need to post it IMMEDIATELY i just. i love these two

“Are you sure?” Alex asks, fascination with a dash of apprehension warping his face and raising his eyebrows. Henry just bits his lip and nods. 

“I’ve thought about it. Extensively,” he adds with a look, “And frankly it’s always been  _ privately, _ too, until now.” He pauses, fiddling with his coffee mug, slightly bashful, before returning to Alex’s gaze, hoping to find amusement, but when he instead finds the same slightly confused expression he quickly adds, “Obviously this involves an element of bipartisan desire, so if you-“ 

“Henry, I can’t think right now because I have the world’s largest hard-on. I literally can’t process anything. I am genuinely thinking with my dick.” 

Henry’s bundled nerves all release their tension with a half hysterical gust of laughter. “Oh. Oh! Good. Good,” he laughs, and hooks a foot around Alex’s under their table. He stares at the section of bread crust Alex has left on his plate from his toast, his cheeks burning. “So you would want to, then?” 

“Baby, I would  _ love _ to tie you up and make you feel all the things,” Alex drawls, stretching out the Texan vowels in a way that spreads a warmth in Henry’s gut. He rubs his toes against the thin skin of Alex’s ankle, and lets his hand fall from where it’s holding up his head to centimetres away from where Alex’s is next to his own coffee mug. Alex takes his hand- neither acknowledge it. It’s muscle memory, by now. 

He’s grinning up at Alex and letting the love fill his chest. “You busy tonight, then?” he jokes, but it’s not a joke. 

“Fuck, Hen. I am now. How am I gonna through a whole day of work?” Alex groans, and stands- he was not lying about the hard on- and begins clearing their breakfast plates and carrying them to the kitchen. It’s only a few paces, and Henry crowds him in the kitchen, brushing a hand over his crotch. 

“Mm. Dunno,” he murmurs most unhelpfully, kissing a sensitive spot on Alex’s neck and dragging it up to the lobe of his ear, nipping it. Alex shudders under his touch and they’re in real danger of Alex dropping a mug. “I’ll be thinking about it too,” he breathes, directly into Alex’s ear. A head of brown curls soon lays its weight on Henry’s collarbone, big eyes pleading. 

“I’d get you on your knees right here right now, but I get the feeling tonight will be better with a little bit of suspense,” Alex whispers, sacrosanct.

“I agree. And I suspect you’ll make good use of my mouth tonight anyways,” he says through a grin, kissing Alex lightly. “Mm. You gotta go. Lemme clean up.” 

Alex gives him a grateful look, turns and pats Henry’s chest. “My Henry. He cooks, he cleans, he gets tied up and dicked down.” 

Henry’s so startled with laughter he almost drops a plate, and watches Alex’s butt as he walks to his study to get his things for work. Alex kisses his cheek on the way out and Henry gets a few suds on his suit jacket. Alex laughs it off and runs his nails over Henry’s short hairs at the back of his nape. They stare at each other for just a breath longer, the  _ I love you _ silent but heard, and Henry mourns the sound of the lock clicking behind Alex as he shuts the brownstone’s door behind him. 

—

The material is smooth and silky but surprisingly strong- it won’t break or rip easily, even with all Henry’s polo-playing strength. As Henry recognises that, it brings about a feeling of unease- it makes him swallow and begin to bounce his foot against the mattress. Alex fastens it a few times to get the tension right, but Henry gets a good view of the freckles on Alex’s left hip from this angle and counts them. The feeling will pass. 

“Do we need a safeword?” Alex asks, hands moving from Henry’s bonded ones and sliding down to Henry’s chest, palming the muscle there. 

“I suppose, just to be safe. Uh, how about… Jaffa?” Henry suggests, trying to think through the feelings- and there are  _ a lot  _ of feelings to permeate. 

“Yeah, okay,” Alex agrees, cheerful, but eyes blazing. Henry tests his restraints a little, and the feeling swells tenfold in his guts. He gives Alex a nervous smile. “Okay?” he asks, a flicker of concern. 

“I think so. Kiss me,” he whispers, and Alex does- and it’s  _ filthy _ . It’s hot, and messy, and it’s exactly how Henry imagined it. It’s Alex’s fingers tweaking his nipples and gasping into his mouth.

It’s distracting, at first. He arches his back and pants and gives his breathy little moans, begging for Alex to touch him. 

Alex reaches down and takes a hold of Henry’s cock, giving it a firm stroke, making Henry’s hips buck. 

But Henry goes to hold Alex, the love of his life, to pull him infinitely closer, but instead struggles against the material and is suddenly filled with an outright panic. 

“Alex, Alex,” he pants, “Alex, please untie me,” he whispers, frantic. It takes Alex a second, but once it sinks in, he is immediate. The second the material is loose, Henry’s hands go to Alex’s neck and he pulls him close, putting their chests together and essentially smothering Alex against him. He breathes heavily and is pretty sure Alex could be getting dizzy from his head being on Henry’s rapid chest, but he doesn’t say anything, just keeps his hands on Henry and lets himself be held. Eventually, Henry lifts Alex’s head leans in to kiss him- slow and gentle, and eventually Alex gets the idea. 

The moment is infinite and it empties out Henry’s anxieties, that his hands are buried in Alex’s curls and he is there, touchable as he is tangible. Henry gives a shuddery sigh. 

“Baby,” Alex whispers. “Alright?” he asks, a little slurred from his puffy lips. 

“Yeah, I just… I… Can you fuck me like normal? Like last weekend? Not tied up, please,” he whispers quickly and Alex nods easily, brushing some of Henry’s blond strands away. 

“Of course, baby. Anything. You’re sure you’re okay? You don’t owe me this, we can stop-“ 

“No. No, I want this- just- I… I gotta touch you. Gotta be able to bring you back to me if you go too far,” he pleaded, hands a little frenetic as they essentially pet over the hairs on Alex’s chest. 

“I understand. Let me take care of you, then, sweetheart.” 

It’s slow, and it’s enrapturing, and Alex fucks him hard but Henry is able to cling to him the entire time, moaning into his shoulder and hands holding his neck and scratching over his scalp and holding his head to kiss him as Alex pistons into Henry. 

It lasts a long time- Alex fucks him on his back, on his stomach, he even fucks his mouth from above, with care and gentleness, and Henry sinks into that easy mindless pleasure that allows him to float. But through the whole thing, Henry is grabby and affectionate and is always touching Alex. For once, he’s not tied up in the moment- he’s just there, letting Alex take care of him and fuck him from orgasm to orgasm. 

—

  
  


When they’re in the shower, later, Alex is washing Henry’s hair as he murmurs to him. “So you didn’t like the ties after all?” he asks, gentle and non-judgemental. 

“No. I panicked, because all I wanted to do was hold you, touch you. Sorry for doing a 180 on you,” he says softly, hoping the sound of the water carries some of his nervousness in his tone. 

“Baby, there’s no need to apologise. We can try these things, and we can decide they’re hotter to imagine than do,” he says softly, reassuring. Out of context, it’d sound condescending and arrogant, and Henry just nods and allows Alex to let care of him. He hums his agreement eventually. 

Alex tilts his chin up. “I love you, Henry. So, so much.” 

Henry nods and presses a soft kiss to Alex’s lips “I love you, too.” 

The hot water runs out eventually, but they spend the next day tangled up on the couch, Henry’s arms and hands well tucked into the comforting mess of limbs and blanket, head on Alex’s chest. It’s messy, but it’s theirs, and Henry is glad to be all tied up in Alex. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
